Breast Exam
by Mizuki San
Summary: I'm forced against my will to have a breast exam for any sort of cancer. What's worse is that I have a very attractive doctor doing the check up.


Well, I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

Summary: I'm forced against my will to have a breast exam for any sort of cancer. What's worse is that I have a very attractive doctor doing the check up.

A Sasusaku.

* * *

Breast Exam

_Sakura's POV _

"Haruno Sakura, you better get a breast exam this instant!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard my mom shout.

"I don't need one!" I shouted back at her.

"Oh yes you do! I don't want my dear daughter to have breast cancer!"

"I am not going to get breast cancer, mom."

"You might! It runs in the family! Remember what happened to grandma?'"

"Grandma died because of old age!"

"And breast cancer!"

Seriously? I have an over reacting mom, trying to get me to the doctors. I looked at my mom in the eye and she glared at me. She had her arms crossed, while tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Sakura, I have held off your breast exam for too long. You are supposed to get a check up when you are sixteen! But look at you now! A twenty-one year old and its been five years! I am not going to hold it off after you graduate from college! You kept begging me to hold it off, but not anymore! You are a grown woman, and you have to face these problems! I even scheduled you for an appointment," my mom said with a grin.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

I mean, mom's right. I am a grown woman! I could handle this! Yes I can!

* * *

_Normal POV _

The pink-haired girl got out of her car and entered into Konoha's Hospital. She was wearing black sunglasses on her head, wore a normal red shirt, and with deep blue jeans. She looked around at the scenary. The walls were tan and had lines of red in them. It had the picture of the owner of the hospital once you entered. It was a picture of Tsunade. The first floor was huge. It probably had hundreds of black leather seats and it even had a little playground for the kids. Sakura went to the front desks to check in.

"Hello," the lady greeted her, but not looking at her.

"Good morning," Sakura said with a smile while handing her card. Once she took a good look at the lady, her eyes widened, "Ino?"

The lady froze and she looked up to get eye contact with her.

"...Sakura?"

"...Why are you working in a hospital?"

"...Why are you asking forehead-girl?"

"Ino..."

"Okay, okay! I just needed money! Besides, just typing stuff is easy!"

"Really? Ino, you just could have worked at a clothing store!"

"Hell no! I don't want to do that 'May I help you' crap! Also, I have to get the long pole to get clothes that are too high for people! I mean, what the hell! What kind of store does that!"

"...A lot of stores Ino. It saves room."

"Well, I just prefer this!"

"What about your flower store?"

"I still work there, but I need more money. I mean, I need to pay some of my rent for my dorm room!" Ino said while typing in the numbers on Sakura's card.

"Oh."

"Mhhmm! Anyways, here's your card! I will see you sometime forehead-girl! I will text you for our next hangout!" Ino said with a smile.

The Haruno took the card and nodded," Sure thing Ino-pig!"

Ino handed a note to Sakura for where she was supposed to go. Both of them said their goodbyes and now, Sakura was heading to the room Ino had given her.

Sakura pressed the upper button for the elevator. It arrived and she walked in. She then noticed someone standing next to her. The pink-haired girl shivered. She had never thought of ever seeing him again.

Even his glasses sparkled in the elevator.

"Haruno," the man said.

"Heh heh, hey Shino..." Sakura said while scratching the back of her head. She nervously laughed, but then it stopped as she looked at Shino. He was staring at her with the same expression she first met him.

_Flashback- _

_"Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said. _

_The black-haired stared at her. _

_"Er...Bye I guess?" _

_She could have sworn she saw a fly crawl in his nose. _

Sakura waited for an answer, but nothing came out. She thanked God that there was elevator music. Without it, she could have died. She scooted closer to the elevator doors, but it was taking forever.

"So, have you ever heard of Konoha Fear Factor? They eat bugs in that show..." Shino said as a dark aura came about.

_Come on, Come on, Come on! _

But suddenly the elevator stopped. It seems they got stuck in the there.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"No? How can you not know they eat bugs on that show..."

"I MEANT THE ELEVATOR!"

The doors opened and Sakura jumped for joy. "Well, bye Shino! See you sometime!" She said as she ran out of the elevator. She could have sworn she saw a spider crawl into his nose. _He really needs to get a check up on that. _

* * *

_Okay, room 2-A...Room 2-A...Oh there it is! _She opened the door and checked in. The lady handed her pieces of paper to sign. Sakura sighed. This was one of the things when she grew up, she wasn't looking forward to this. Usually, her mother filled out these papers for her.

She looked at her doctor and it seemed familiar when she looked at the first name. It read: Shizune.

Sakura smiled. She remembered Shizune. Shizune was the nurse at her highschool. The pink-haired girl smiled. At least she got a woman she was familiar with to do the breast exam.

"Haruno Sakura?" a nurse, who was brunette called out.

Sakura snapped out of what she was thinking and nodded. She gave the papers she signed to the nurse, who smiled at her in reply. The nurse escorted her to a room.

"Here you are. Now, you have to undress yourself. The only thing you will be wearing is your underwear."

She frozed. "W-what?"

"You have to undress yourself."

"Why!" Sakura said as she took a step back from the nurse.

"Because you have to! It's how to exam any sort of signs of cancer! Calm down! It isn't that bad when I got my check-up!"

"You like to be molested?"

"What? NO! Just take your clothes off."

"...You are going to try to rape me!"

"What the hell! Okay, I will leave but you have to undress yourself! Sheesh. I will get your doctor in the mean time."

The door shut. Sakura sighed. _...I could have lied to my mom... _She undressed herself until she was in her underwear. She grabbed the robe the nurse set on the chair. She wrapped herself in it. It was actually getting cold in the room.

_What the hell? They have the aircon on, and they know that I am only in my underwear... _

Her thoughts were soon cut off as she heard screams from outside. Sakura turned her head to the door as she heard it opened. Once it closed, the doctor turned to her. Black hair, eyes, and a pissed off face that seemed that person had constipation for many years straight.

Both of them froze.

"...Sasuke?"

Suddenly, there was a breeze of wind in the room. Their hair flew due to the wind, which seemed to add dramatic effect for the event.

_Dumb air condition...Sheesh, stupid dramatic effects... _

"Sakura?"

"What the hell..." Both of them said.

"Why are you my doctor?" Sakura asked as she wrapped herself even more in the robe.

"Well, I took up the job to get more money to pay off my college tuition. I didn't know why Jiraiya signed my up for the female room. No wonder I saw many females here..."

"Well, DUH! G-GET OUT!" The Haruno shouted.

"I have to finish the job and Jiraiya said to do at least one. I didn't even know he assigned me this!" Sasuke said.

"Jiraiyra?"

"Yeah, he is the co-owner of this hospital."

"Ugh..." _This is so awkward! It took me years getting over Sasuke, and now he has come to haunt me! And worse, he is the one doing my breast exam! Wait, what happened to Shizune? _

"Where's Shizune?"

"She was sick, so I took over for her."

"Why me!"

"I should be the one talking!" Sasuke said as he set his clipbroad on a table.

Sakura groaned. Out of all the days, Shizune, her original doctor was sick, and then Sasuke takes over. Well, isn't that perfect timing?

"Do you have any allergies?" The Uchiha asked as he sat in front of the computer and waited for her answer.

"No."

"Did you ever had any surgeries?"

"Nope."

"Any smoking? Drugs, etc.?"

"Hell no."

"Well, I guess I am done filling out this information..." Sasuke said, "now, lay back."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to do the...check..up.." Sasuke almost choked on the thought of this.

"HELL NO!" Sakura said as she backed away from him. But she forgot she was sitting on the chair.

"Lie back."

"NO!"

"Don't force me."

"NO!"

Sakura suddenly felt pressure on her shoulders, and before she could figure it out, Sasuke pushed her down. The pink-haired girl's eyes widened as she saw the Uchiha come closer to her. His hands look like witch-hands. Sakura gulped.

"HELP! THE DOCTOR IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"Shut up! I am trying to do this check-up!"

"GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

* * *

_From outside... _

"AHHH!"

"UGH!"

"NOOOO!"

"JUST LET ME!"

The nurses and the patients all stop dead in their tracks as they heard noises from the room.

"I have never knew a breast exam could be that...painful..."

"..."

"Hinata! I don't want to get my breast exam anymore!" a girl with white eyes and brown hair cried.

"Hanabi, don't worry! It w-won't hurt! Hanabi? Come b-back!" Hinata said as she ran after her younger sister. "Father e-expects you to do this! H-Hanabi!"

* * *

"NO!" Sakura shouted and threw a fist at her doctor, but then Sasuke dodged it. He was getting irrated.

"Just calm down."

"How can I? An attractive doctor is doing my breast exam!"

A pause.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"So, you think I am attractive?"

"W-what! Hell no!"

"Then, let me do the check up then."

"NO!"

"You think I am attractive. That's why you are so nervous. I really thought that you would have gotten over me over the years."

"W-what? You know what, fine!" Sakura said as she threw the robe off. Bad idea. She really felt exposed. And it seemed that she just flashed her doctor. She immediately covered her breasts and blushed fiercely. Sasuke's was speechless. He couldn't believe that his former highschool classmate just did that.

He felt something come to his cheeks. Something warm, but then he shook his head.

"Let's just get this over with."

Sakura hesitated, and then let her arms dropped. She was still blushing, but then she gasped as she felt fingers on her breast.

"AH!" She screamed and tried to back away.

"What now?"

"Ehh...Nevermind," Sakura said as she tried to relax. But she couldn't relax at the touch of her former crush. It was very awkward since he was a very attractive doctor touching her. She felt violated. _I might lose my virginity here! Make sure he doesn't reach for the underwear. Yeah! _

"You are cold."

"What?"

"You are cold."

"How can you tell?"

"...Well, remember Naruto? That baka."

"Yeah of course! How is he doing by the way?"

"He's fine. You can find him working at Ichiraku Ramen. Did you know the dobe finally got a girlfriend?"

"Of course...and yeah! I already knew like a long time ago! I'm so proud of Hinata! But now, how can you tell I am cold?"

"Well, the dobe told me...that..."

"Tell you what?"

"That...when you are cold, your...nipples harden."

"..."

"..."

"Why the hell are you even looking at my nipples!"

"I am checking your breasts if you have any cancer!"

"Why are you checking me out!"

"I have to and I can't look away. It's an exam. I have to check your breasts."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"So, is it the same for guys?"

"What? Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Yeah?"

"...So, then, are you cold?"

"...Let's just get this over with."

"You think? You said that like, a few minutes ago!"

"Shut up, you are annoying me."

"W-what? Ugh! Fine!"

She felt Sasuke move to her left breast. She almost shivered as she felt his cold touch upon it. Sakura bit her lip, and her blush was uncontrollable. She didn't know what was going on in Sasuke's head. Well, Sakura, she didn't have the biggest breasts around, but they were just right? Right? Sakura blinked. _Why do I care of what Sasuke thinks of my chest size? _

But then she felt something touching some place that was too near to her special area.

Sasuke felt something collide into his face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouted.

The Uchiha immediately recovered and held her down. He glared at her and she gulped. _This is it. I am going to lose my virginity. Why? Of all the places and people? A hospital and with Uchiha Sasuke? The hell is wrong with my luck... _

"Look here, Sakura." She felt Sasuke's breath on her. She tried her hardest not to shake in fear. She bit her lip. Her blushing got worse. He was just so damn attractive.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I just want to get this over with. So, don't do anything that will interrupt the process. And I am not going to rape you. Stop getting dirty thoughts in your head. I assume that your horomones are kicking in."

"...What?"

"Just shut up."

Sakura gave in. She felt Sasuke press her stomach and she felt fingers at the bottom of her stomach. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"In case you are just knowing why I am pressing your stomach, it's part of the process. Checking any signs of other cancers," Sasuke said.

The Haruno let out a big sigh. She was relieved. _Heh! And I thought I was going to lose my virginity here! Yeah right! _

Then she felt Sasuke touch her armpits. She lifted up her eyebrow and thought, _What the hell? _

"Part of the process of the exam. I am just doing what I read in a manual."

Before she knew it, she was done. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he handed her back her clothes. She mumbled a 'thank you' as she saw Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Well-,"

"You have no signs of cancer. You are fine," Sasuke said as he wrote down notes in the clipbroad.

"Oh thank god! I told my mom I don't have an cancer! Now I don't have to get this dumb check-up anymore!" Sakura said, feeling like she won something huge like the lottery.

"Wrong."

"What?" She asked.

"You have to get a check up every year. It could appear anytime," Sasuke said as he locked eyes with her.

"Dammit."

They were silent for a few moments until Sakura decided to end it.

"So,"

"Yeah I am done. I will see you again sometime," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, see you," Sakura said with a frown. _Dammit, did I actually get over him? Even after all these years? _

Before Sasuke left, he stopped right in front of the door, "I actually thought of my first assignment to be...rather interesting, _Sakura_." He turned to the girl and gave her his famous smirks.

Sakura blushed and then smirked back at him. "I guess, it wasn't that...bad."

"Really? You could have a seizure."

"Shut up."

Sasuke gave her one more glance and then closed the door behind him. Sakura sighed and put her clothes on again. She walked out only to be welcomes by glares from nurses and patients.

_Note to self, never going to get Sasuke to give me a breast exam. But then, he is going to be assigned to the mens right? Oh well. _

* * *

Ever since that day, Sakura went to get a breast exam every year, with Sasuke as her doctor. And Sasuke wanted to do a breast exam _only_ on Sakura, his only female patient.

Of course they needed permission for that to happen. Jiraiya sure got a beating from Tsunade, who surprisingly allowed it too.

And about Hanabi? Well, she got her check up. Hinata had to hold her down, but she couldn't do it herself. Neji sure got a fist to his face after the check up. For the next time Hanabi got a check up, Naruto made sure to wear a helmet and to wrap pillows around him.

Hinata sighed. _Don't bring your cousin or your boyfriend. Or any guys friends...I should have brought Tenten... _

* * *

Review please!


End file.
